From Now On I LOve You -prolog -
by hello pandakim
Summary: "Jaebum: Never mind now, before this I was like / Mark: Proximity it could make no distance between us / Jinyoung: Why did not I know you from the first / Jackson: Especially for you I'll be serious / Youngjae: My fears turned into I like you / Bambam: What can your love openly to me? / Yugyeom: From the beginning you're still the same beautiful girl"
1. Chapter 1

**Author : PANDAKIM**

**Title : From Now On I Love You prolog**

**Genre: School Life, Teenager, Romance**

**Lenght: Chapter**

Cast :

**Im Jaebum – JB GOT7**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan – Mark GOT7**

**Park Jinyoung – JR GOT7**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Choi Youngjae – Youngjae GOT7**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul – Bam Bam Got7**

**Kim Yugyeom – Yugyeom GOT7**

**Song Jaeya – OC**

**Li Mingxia – OC**

**Ahn Jikyung – OC**

**Lee Aera – OC**

**Kim Hara – OC**

**Park Hyunra – OC**

**Shin Sunhee - OC**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

Royal Internasional High School salah satu sekolah menengah keatas yang elit di kawasan Seoul. Dan pastilah setiap sekolah memiliki murid – murid yang populer. Begitu juga di sma ini. Di sekolah ini terdapat kelompok yang berisikan 7 murid yang populer dikalangan murid – murid lain. Bukannya hanya sekedar populer ke 7 murid ini juga di anugrahi wajah yang tampan dan juga berasal dari keluarga kaya.

**Im Jaebum** anak pengusaha IT terkenal di Korea yang sudah memiliki lebih dari 20 cabang yang tersebar di asia dan eropa. Jaebum terkenal akan charismanya. Bukan hanya tampan dan juga kaya. Jaebum termasuk murid pintar. Sampai – sampai dia bisa masuk di daftar murid berprestrasi. Tapi di balik itu semua. Jaebum mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Yaitu kebiasaan menghamburkan - hamburkan uang. Selagi hal bisa dilakukan dengan uang Jaebum akan melakukannya itu. Setiap hari selalu bertukar – tukar kendaraan mewah mulai dari mobil sampai motor sport. Terkadang kebiasaan berfoya – foya nya ini sedikit membuat keenam temannya jengkel.

**Mark Tuan **yang tertua diantara mereka. Murid pindahan dari LA sejak dia di tingkat 1 di sekolah menengah ke atas. Murid dengan keturunan Taiwan yang sangat di gilai siswi – siswi di sekolah Royal ini. Tapi sayang di balik ketampanannya Mark sangat dingin, pendiam dan cuek. Tak jarang hadiah – hadiah yang diberi oleh penggemarnya disekolah di kembalikannya secara langsung dengan sedikit kasar. Dan membuat si pemberi hadiah menangis hebat. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi pengemar Mark.

**Park Jinyoung** anak pemilik yayasan sekolah menengah Royal membuat Jinyoung bertindak sesuka hatinya. Apa pun yang ia lakukan semua guru – guru di sekolah ini hanya diam. Tak ada berani protes terhadapnya. Walaupun Jinyoung sering bertindak sesuka hatinya di sekolah milik orang tuanya ini tapi Jinyoung tetap menjunjung tinggi nilai pendidikannya sama halnya seperti Jaebum. Bahkan mereka mempunyai motto bersama yaitu _may be naughty so long as bright. _

**Jackson Wang** murid yang tampan yang sangat penyuka olahraga ini terkenal playboy di sekolah Royal. Hampir seluruh gadis disekolah ini menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jackson. Ya walaupun Jackson terkenal akan permainan cintanya. Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Jackson Wang. Tapi hanya satu gadis disekolah ini yang tidak terpengaruh akan pesona seorang Jackson. Dia adalah Lee Aera.

**Choi Youngjae** seorang siswa yang menjabat menjadi ketua osis. Sebenarnya Youngjae tidak berniat menjadi ketua osis. Hanya saja 85 % murid di sekolah ini memilih Youngjae menjadi ketua osis. Di karenakan dia tampan dan juga penuh wibawa. Ya siapa yang menolak seorang ketua osis seperti ini. Tapi kewibaan Youngjae runtuh begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan ketegasan yang dimiliki oleh wakilnya sendiri.

**Bambam** nama panggilan dari Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Siswa yang berasal dari Thailand. Lelaki yang sangat imut dan paling ramah di antara mereka bertujuh. Bambam bukan saja imut tapi dia juga berbakat. Banyak yang mengidolakan Bambam sampai guru konseling di sekolah ini menggilai sosok Bambam yang imut. Dan juga di balik ketampanan dan keimutan Bambam pastilah ada yang menyukainya secara diam – diam.

**Kim Yugyeom** paling muda diantara mereka bertujuh satu tahun lahir dengan Bambam. Dan Yugyeom adalah sepupu kandung Jinyoung. Yugyeom mungkin dinyatakan paling baik di oleh murid – murid Royal ini. Berbeda dengan sepupunya yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Bukan hanya murid – murid disekolah ini menyatakan Yugyeom itu anak yang baik. Keenam temannya juga mengatakan Yugyeom anak baik dan polos. Hanya Yugyeom lah yang bersih akan catatan hitam di sekolah ini. Karena kepolosan Yugyeom, Yugyeom tidak pernah tau akan cinta. Bahkan berdekatan dengan gadis saja dia malu. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Yugyeom masuk ekskul di kelas sastra. Dia bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

**.**

**.**

**Song Jaeya**. Gadis pindahan dari Busan. Jaeya harus pindah karena mengikuti ayahnya pindah kerja dan menetap di Seoul. Jaeya anak yang hiperaktif, riang juga berintelektual tinggi yang dapat memasukkan dia di sekolah elit ini. Jaeya adalah gadis yang membuat Jaebum dan Mark harus bersaing mendapat dirinya. Tapi saat Jaeya pindah ke Seoul. Jaeya hampir saja mendapat kecelakaan dan untung saja ada seorang lelaki menyelamatkannya dan saat lelaki itu pergi tanpa sengaja lelaki itu meninggalkan kalungnya. Kalung yang sangat berharga oleh lelaki ini. Dan lantas Jaeya menyimpannya dan berharap bertemu lagi. Lalu menyembalikan kalung tersebut. Tapi … tanpa disadari Jaeya dan lelaki itu ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

**Li Mingxia** seorang murid keturunan China yang besar di Korea. Mingxia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas yang sama dengan Mark. Hanya Mingxia lah yang dapat membuat Mark berbicara banyak, melepaskan image dingin, pendiam dan cueknya. Teman – temannya saja tidak dapat membuat Mark bisa terus mengoceh selama hampir setengah jam lamanya. Tak lupa juga Mark pernah di membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini karena perintah Mingxia. Guru nya saja tidak dapat menyuruh seperti itu. Jangankan membersihkan toilet. Mengutip sampah yang di buang Mark sembarangan saja, Mark tidak mau melakukannya. Dan Mingxia juga terkadang menjadi tempat curhatan apa yang ingin Mark katakan. Menurut Mark, Mingxia adalah sosok gadis yang dewasa tidak seperti teman – temannya. Jadi Mark lebih sering berukar fikiran dengan Mingxia. Semenjak ada siswa pindahan. Mark menjadi lebih sering curhat dengan Mingxia. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

**Ahn Jikyung** gadis yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini karena beasiswa penuh. Jikyung termasuk murid yang jarang bergaul. Karena dia lebih memilih belajar ketimbang bermain – main dengan yang lain. Jikyung awalnya menikmati kehidupannya di sekolah elit ini. Tapi itu semua berubah saat dia tau anak pemilik yayasan sekolahnya ini Jinyoung sering datang kekelasnya. Karena ada siswa baru di kelasnya. Bukannya hanya datang saja. Dia bahkan mengganggu kehidupan tenangnya Jikyung. Dan entah kenapa dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang Jikyung dan Jinyoung selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan Jikyung membenci lelaki tersebut. Karena dia selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya saja tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

**Aera, Lee Aera** gadis tomboi yang menjabat sebagai ketua ekskul olahraga. Aera adalah gadis yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona seorang Jackson Wang. Jackson sering di permalukan oleh Aera. Bahkan di saat ada acara kejuaran yang diadakan di sekolah mereka. Aera dengan blak – blakan mengatakan "_Jackson hanya mengandalkan wajah dan mulut manisnya serta selangkanganny_a _saja_ " yang disaksikan oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini dan murid disekolah lain yang datang ke sekolah Royal ini.

**Kim Hara** sang wakil ketua osis. Hara awalnya kesal bukan main jabatan yang ia baru saja dapatkan di geser begitu saja oleh Youngjae. Murid disekolah ini tidak mau mempunyai ketua osis seorang siswi. Dan juga Hara di kenal akan kekejamannya dan sifat diktatornya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hara lebih memilih mengalah. Tapi kelihayan seorang Hara memimpin itu patut di acungi jempol. Youngjae saja setiap akan mengambil keputusan harus bertanya kepada Hara. Dan itu membuat Hara kesal bukan main. Dia berfikir Youngjae tidak pantas sama sekali menjadi ketua osis.

**Shin Sunhee** gadis berperawakan mungil juga manis. Sangat menggilai seorang Bambam. Sunhee tau segala hal tentang Bambam apa yang disukai apa yang tidak di sukai. Dan terkadang Sunhee sering berfantasi berpacaran dengan Bambam. Sunhee sebisa mungkin mengikuti Bambam. Sunhee lebih memilih memendam rasa sukanya ke Bambam. Tidak seperti siswi yang lain yang terkadang menyatakan cinta secara terang – terangan ke Bambam. Sunhee lebih menyukai melihat dan memperhatikan Bambam dari jauh.

**Park Hyunra** siswi kebanggan dari kelas sastra. Hyunra sangat pendiam dan juga pemalu. Hyunra selalu menutup dirinya. Mulai dari kepribadiannya sampai penampilannya. Hyunra pun selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan syal ataupun masker. Di balik itu semua ada satu siswa yang pernah melihat kecantikan yang di miliki seorang Park Hyunra.

_**From Now On I Love You**_

_Jaebum: Never mind now, before this I was like _

_Mark: Proximity it could make no distance between us. _

_Jinyoung: Why did not I know you from the first. _

_Jackson: Especially for you I'll be serious. _

_Youngjae: My fears turned into I like you. _

_Bambam: What can your love openly to me?_

_Yugyeom: From the beginning you're still the same beautiful girl._

_._

**Sekianlah intro cast ff ini. banyak ya ? ia karena pandakim masukin semua member GOT7. Dan castnya bukan hanya ini saja, banyak lagi sih tapi ya gitu deh…. (isi sendiri ) semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini nanti. Sekian intro dari ff ini. Dan secepatnya akan di publish part 1 nya.**

**SEKIANLAH CINCAU CINCAU PANDAKIM. KAMSIA YANG UDAH BACA PADAHAL INI CUMA PROLOG…**

**BYE~~~~~ PANDAKIM ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : PANDAKIM**

**Genre: School Life, Teenager, Romance, Comedy**

**Lenght: Chapter**

Cast :

**Im Jaebum – JB GOT7**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan – Mark GOT7**

**Park Jinyoung – JR GOT7**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Choi Youngjae – Youngjae GOT7**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul – Bam Bam GOT7**

**Kim Yugyeom – Yugyeom GOT7**

**Song Jaeya – OC**

**Li Mingxia – OC**

**Ahn Jikyung – OC**

**Lee Aera – OC**

**Kim Hara – OC**

**Shin Sunhee – OC **

**Park Hyunra – OC**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Pov

.

Senin pagi di sekolah menengah atas Royal sudah di penuhi dengan siswa siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Satu persatu murid murid disini memasuki gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan menjulang ke atas ini. Perhatian murid – murid di sekitar teralihkan saat sebuah mobil ferrari merah memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Langsung saja murid murid yang melihat langsung berbisik – bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bisikan. Yang penting mereka membisikan siapa yang mengendarai mobil mahal tersebut.

"Wah Jaebum sunbae" pekik salah satu murid wanita sekolah ini saat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil mahal tersebut. Seketika ruih jeritan dan pekikan juga sanjungan mereka lontarkan kepada seseorang tersebut. Seseorang yang bernama Im Jaebum.

Jaebum melihat penampilannya melalui kaca hitam mobil nya yang membuat murid – murid di sekitarnya menjerit histeris. Setelah ia rasa penampilannya sudah sempurna Jaebum membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kelasnya. Melihat banyak murid wanita yang melihatnya. Jaebum pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melayangakan _flying kiss_ dan tersenyum miring. Sontak yang melihatnya pada menjerit histeris.

Jaebum terkekeh melihat murid wanita disekolah ini menjerit kerenanya. Tak mau ambil pusing Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Baru beberapa langkah, langkahannya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang murid pria memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan menaiki motor sport berwarna hitam metalic. Jaebum melambaikan tangannya melihat seorang tersebut melepaskan helmnya.

"Mark" panggil Jaebum.

Mark yang dipanggil Jaebum pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya. dan berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaebum

"Tumben cepat datang ?"

"Hari ini pelajaran bisa habis kali ini aku dibuat kalau telat datang lagi" aku Jaebum sambil mengingat penderitaan minggu semalam saat ia datang telat.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat ada satu siswi berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah kotak merah muda dengan pita di atasnya.

"Eeee… " Jaebum melirik Mark yang melihat siswi tersebut tersenyum malu – malu.

"Ini buat sunbae " gadis itu menyerahkan kotak yang ia pegang.

"Untuk si.."

Belum sempat Jaebum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Gadis tersebut sudah menyelah duluan.

"Untuk Mark sunbae" tukasnya.

Mendengar hal itu Jaebum hanya ber O ria seraya melihat temannya ini.

"Hei terima itu" bisik Jaebum dan menyenggol bahu Mark.

Mark berdecak melihat gadis itu, dan di tinggalkanya gadis itu bersama dengan Jaebum yang terperangah melihatnya.

"Hei.. tunggu aku" pekik Jaebum dan segera berlari mengejar Mark.

"Kenapa tak kau terima hah ?" tanya Jaebum saat sudah disamping Mark.

"Buat apa aku menerimanya ? Itu akan menjadi sampah bagiku"

Jaebum mengangah mendengar jawaban sadis dari Mark. "Sungguh kau pria yang tak punya hati ck ck ck " Jaebum menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat Mark.

.

.

"Wah sudah ada orang ternyata"

Seru Jaebum saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang dibuat khusus oleh Jinyoung untuk tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Yugyeom dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sedang apa adik manis " tanya Jaebum menggoda Yugyeom.

"Sedang belajar sejarah nanti ada kuis" jawab Yugyeom serta cengiran andalannya yang membuat dia menjadi lucu.

"Cih badan besar seperti mu tidak pantas bertingkah imut seperti tadi" sebuah lontaran kata yang membuat Yugyeom bereaksi menjadi kesal.

"Yaaa hyung" pekik Yugyeom tak senang.

"Sudah – sudah jangan dengarkan manusia es seperti dia" sela Jaebum menenangkan Yugyeom.

"Yang lain pada belum datang "tanya Mark yang fokus menganti siaran tv yang berada diruangan ini.

"Hmm… tadi Youngjae hyung…

BRAK ‼‼

Sebuah dobrakan pintu yang mengkagetkan mereka bertiga. Langsung saja mereka melihat kearah pintu. Ternyata disana sudah ada Kim Hara. Wakil ketua osis sekolah ini.

"YOUNGJAE DIMANA" teriakknya.

Yugyeom dan Jaebum meneguk ludah mereka kasar. Sedangkan Mark dia hanya melirik Hara sekilas dan melanjutkan menganti – ganti chanel tv.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA. DIMANA CHOI YOUNGJAE ‼! " teriak Hara lagi.

"Di... di.. di…" Jaebum sekali lagi meneguk ludahnya kasar sambil melihat Yugyeom yang sudah menegang ketakutan melihat Hara.

"Dimana dia " bisik Jaebum.

"Disekolah ini" jawab Yugyeom pelan dan beringsut di balik tubuh Jaebum.

"Di..disekolah ini" jawab Jaebum dengan takut – takut.

Hara, gadis ini menghelah nafasnya kasar. "Aku tau dia disekolah ini, tapi dia dimanaaaaa" tanya Hara dengan menggeram.

"Kami tidak tau" tukas Mark tanpa melihat ke arah Hara.

Sekali lagi Hara menghelah nafasnya dan mengusap dahinya kasar.

"Kalian bilang kepada ketua osis kalian itu. Nanti jumpai aku. Mengerti" Hara mendelik berganti menatap Yugyeom dan Jaebum.

"I..iya kami mengerti " jawab mereka serempak.

BRAK ‼!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar.

"Kasian Youngjae punya wakil menyeramkan seperti dia" keluh Yugyeom melihat pintu coklat itu di tutup dengan keras.

Jaebum mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Yugyeom.

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG

Mark menghempaskan remote tv ke sofa mendengar deringan suara bel.

"Why so fast" rutuknya.

-oo-

Mark, Jaebum dan Yugyeom berjalan di koridor berdampingan menuju kelas. Sanjungan – sanjungan mereka dapatkan saat meleweti koridor. Hanya Yugyeom yang membalas sanjungan yang diberikan untuk mereka dengan senyuman. Dan sesekali Jaebum juga tersenyum. Tapi tidak untuk Mark. Dia hanya diam saja sambil berjalan tanpa mengubris sanjungan yang diberikan untuknya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat murid – murid sekolah ini tiba – tiba berhamburan ke arah lapangan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yugyeom heran.

"Hei ada apa disana ?" tanya Jaebum kepada seorang murid laki – laki disini yang sengaja ia tarik tangan.

"Jackson sunbae bertengkar dengan Aera sunbae ?" jelasnya.

"What Jackson ?" Mark mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar nama Jackson.

"Hyuuuuuuuuunnnggg " teriak Yugyeom yang sudah berlari duluan kearah lapangan.

"Yugyeom tunggu" pekik Jaebum dan berlari kearah lapangan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Di balikkannya badannya. Dilihatnya Mark dengan ekspresi datarnya diam tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Ayooo" secara paksa Jaebum menarik Mark. Mau tak mau Mark mengikuti langkah besar Jaebum.

Sesampainya mereka disana. Terlihat Yugyeom sedang berusaha melerai antara Jackson dan Aera.

"Hyuung… noona sudah hentikan" teriak Yugyeom yang berusaha menjauhkan Jackson dari Aera.

Tapi tetep saja mereka tak mau menghentikan.

"Mati kau" teriak Aera dengan bringas dan menjambak rambut Jackson. Dan langsung saja Jackson menjerit hebat. Saat kuku jari Aera menusuk ke kulit kepalanya.

"Lepaskan" rintih Jackson kesakitan tapi tangannya masih tetap mengcengkram bahu Aera dengan kuat.

"Hyung sudah hentikan" Yugyeom masih berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Tapi Yugyeom malah terkena imbasnya. Imbas mendapat pukulan dari Jackson, cakaran dari Aera, tendangan dari Jackson.

"Sudah hentikan" pintah Yugyeom lagi dengan kewalahan.

"HYUNG BANTU AKU " teriak Yugyeom yang melihat Mark dan Jaebum diam terpaku di depan mereka. Bukan nya membantu mereka. Mark dan Jaebum malah menggeleng – geleng menandakan "_Kami akan dalam bahaya bila ikut melerai mereka_"

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT‼‼!

Seketika perkelahin Jackson dan Aera terhenti mendengar suara peluit dan menoleh melihat siapa yang membunyikan peluit tersebut. Bukan hanya Jackson dan Aera, tapi Yugyeom juga murid – murid lain yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Hentikan"

Perintah Jung Seongsangnim dengan suara dingin khasnya.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruangan BK " titah Jung Seongsangnim kemudian dia berlalu. Jackson meneguk ludahnya melihat Hara yang sudah berlalu di liriknya Aera yang disampingnya ini.

"Ini karenamu" desis Jackson.

Aera mendelikan matanya "APA " pekiknya.

"Noona sudah noona sudah " dengan cepat Yugyeom menarik tangan Aera yang bersiap memukul Jackson lagi.

"APA AKU HARUS MENGGERET KALIAN BERDUA ?" teriak Jung Seongsangnim dari kejauhan.

-oo-

Jackson menatap Yongjae meminta bantuan. Tapi Youngjae menggeleng dengan muka menyesal.

"Sunbae jangan berharap Youngjae akan membantu sunbae" sindir Hara sambil melirik Youngjae yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalian berdua" Jung Seongsangnim menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian paling senior disini tapi kenapa kalian tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada junior – junior kalian ?"

"Dia duluan " seru Aera dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat Jackson menoleh menatap Aera "Apa ? Aku ? Jelas – jelas kau duluan" di tatapnya Aera dengan sinis.

"APA KAU BILANG" Aera bersiap bangkit dari duduknya.

Sebelum Aera bangkit Hara menghentakan meja dengan tangannya "Aera sudah hentikan " perintah Jung Seongsangnim.

"Kalian tidak malu hah ? Liat ini catatan kalian sangat banyak di buku hitam. Dengan permalasahan yang sama. Kalau kalian begini terus saya akan memanggil orang tua kalian berdua"

"Tapi ssaem" seru mereka serempak.

Jung Seongsangnim menatap mereka dari bilik kacamatanya "Tidak ada tapi – tapian"

"Dan buat kalian berdua, kalian awasi mereka berdua. Apabila mereka membuat masalah lagi. Laporkan kepada saya. Mengerti " titah Jung Seongsangnim dengan jelas kepada Hara dan Youngjae.

"Mengerti Seongsangnim" jawab mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk ke ruangan kelas"

-oo-

"Maaf Hyung bukan aku tak bisa menolong hyung hanya saja" Youngjae melirik dengan takut Hara yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Hara tiba – tiba menoleh menatap Youngjae "Mencoba menutupinya habislah kau" ucapnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita bengis itu memulai duluan ?" tanya Jackson.

"Aera sunbae tidak akan memulai sebelum sunbae menjahilinya"

"Membelanya ?" Jackson menatap Hara dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?" Jackson bertanya lagi

"Sudahlah sunbae, kelas ku sudah dimulai. Dan kau Youngjae. Pulang nanti tunggu aku di ruang Osis. Dan tidak ada kata terlambat" pesan Hara sebelum ia benar – benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jackson berdecak kesal "Tck! Benar – benar wanita sama saja. Bagaimana bisa kau mempunya wakil kejam seperti dia" di tatapnya Youngjae dengan heran.

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah hyung, aku saja tidak mengerti melihat takdirku ini, aku menjadi ketua osis dan mempunyai wakil seperti Hara" dilihatnya kembali Hara yang semakin jauh di hadapannya.

-oo-

"Jaeya sudah selesai packingnya ?"

Jaeya menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka "Sebentar lagi Appa" teriak Jaeya. Tangganya bergerak lihai memasukan barang2 ke dalam dus. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat figuran ibunya. Diambilnya perlahan figuran ibunya. Di elusnya kaca pelapis figuran tersebut.

"Merindukan Eomma ?"

Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Di dapatnya ayahnya yang sudah berdiri sempurna di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sedikit tersenyum Jaeya melihat ayahnya lalu di lihatnya kembali figuran ibunya. "Eomma bilang Eomma sangat ingin tinggal di Seoul" ujar Jaeya tiba tiba menjadi sedih.

"Tapi Eomma kita tinggalkan sendirian"

Ayahnya mengelusnya kepala anak perempuan satu – satu nya ini.

"Kita akan berkunjung kapan pun yang Jaeya merindukan Eomma" di tatapnya anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Eomma berpesan apa ? Jangan menangis, nanti Eomma akan marah"

"Tidak menangis kok" elak Jaeya yang menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudah cepat lanjutkan packingnya. Truk pengangkut barang sebentar lagi akan datang" pesan ayahnya kepada anaknya.

-oo-

"Wah indah sekali Seoul " Jaeya menatap kota Seoul dengan excited dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Senang ?"

"Sangat" jawab Jaeya dengan semangat.

Saat asyik – asyiknya Jaeya melihat keindahan kota Seoul tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya ayahnya "hmm… Appa bisa lewat sekolah Royal tidak ?"

Air mukanya ayahnya berubah saat anaknya mengatakan sekolah elit tersebut.

"Wah besar sekali sekolahnya" lirih Jaeya.

"Jaeya tapi ini termasuk sekolah elit di kawasan Seoul. Jaeya taukan kalau sekolah ini.."

"Yang bisa masuk kalau tidak kaya ya pintar ? Begitukan ?" Jaeya memotong perkataan ayahnya.

Sedangkan ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Anak Appa ini akan masuk kalangan pintar. Percaya deh" jelas Jaeya menyakinkan ayahnya.

"Bisa Appa mempercayainya ?" ayahnya menatap anaknya sarkatis yang dibuat – buat. Ayahnya sendiri percaya bahwa anaknya dapat masuk sekolah yang berada di depan matanya ini.

Jaeya mengangguk "Kalau tidak masuk sekolah ini. Jaeya pasrah mau Appa masukan ke sekolah mana saja"

"Baiklah Appa akan pegang janjimu"

Sebuah senyuman terpancar di bibir Jaeya. "Yes" teriak Jaeya semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara.

-oo-

"Selesai"

kedua tangannya ke udara di renggangkannya otot – otot yang kaku. Jaeya tersenyum senang melihat kamarnya sudah ia bereskan.

Setelah itu ia bergegas kebawah. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang menonton televisi di temani dengan secangkir kopi.

"Sudah selesai beres – beresnya ?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sudah Appa" jawab Jaeya sedikit keras.

"Appa gula tidak ada ya ?" tanya Jaeya yang sedang mengobrak – abrik lemari dapur.

"Ah appa lupa membelinya tadi. Bisa belikan Jaeya, belikan juga yang tidak ada di dapur. Di depan komplek ini ada supermarket"

Jaeya mengelah nafas "Baiklah" jawabnya malas.

-oo-

"Haiiisshhh bagaimana bisa" keluh Jaebum yang melihat ban mobil nya kempes.

Di tendangnya ban mobilnya "Sial" makinya. Di rogoh kantung jeansnya mencari ponselnya.

"Jinyoung dimana ?"

"Dirumah " terdengar yang menjawab diseberang sana dengan malas – malasan.

"Jemput aku, ban mobilku kempes"

Bukannya menjawab Jinyoung malah berteriak tidak jelas.

"Cepat aku sudah kedinginan ini" pekik Jaebum.

"Ia. Ia. Sebentar aku mengalahkan dulu musuhku baru menjemputmu" jelas Jinyoung.

Jaebum menghelah nafasnya kasar. Ia tau apa yang sedang Jinyong lakukan. Ya, sekarang ini Jinyoung pasti sedang main playstasion.

"Sekarang ‼" pekik Jaebum lagi.

**PIP**

Mata Jaebum terbelalak saat telfonnya di tutup.

"Haaaiiissshhhh" keluhnya lagi. Di buka topi yang bertengger di kepalanya lalu di acak – acaknya rambut hitamnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa haus sekali" ungkapnya sendirian. Diambilnya jaket dan syal di dalam mobilnya.

Sekali lagi Jaebum menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya yang lumayan sepi. Dan matanya tertuju ke supermarket yang berada tidak jauh di depan matanya.

"Padahal masih musim panas kenapa malam ini terasa dingin" rancaunya sembari memasangkan jaket dan syalnya ke tubuhnya sambil berjalan kedepan.

Mata Jaebum terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang hendak menyebrang tapi sejurusannya dengannya ada mobil yang melaju kencang.

"HEIII" teriaknya.

"Semuanya 2500 ₩" ucap sang kasir.

Jaeya mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan mengambil barang belanjaanya dan bergegas pulang.

"Ugh kenapa hari ini dingin sekali" rancau Jaeya sambil menggeratkan jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya.

TIN‼ TIN‼

Lantas Jaeya menoleh, pandangannya langsung di sambut oleh cahaya berwarna kuning yang sangat terang. Matanya membelalak seketika. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Rasanya tulangnya kaku seketika. Jaeya langsung menutup matanya. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara yang menyuruh menghindar. Tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan.

BRUK‼!

Perlahan Jaeya membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sekelilinya. _Aku tidak matikan ? Aku masih hidupkan ?_ batinnya.

"Hei kau tidak apa ?"

Lantas Jaeya menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang terduduk di trotoar sama sepertinya.

"Aku selamat ?"

Kata – kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaeya.

Lelaki itu menatap Jaeya dengan datar. "menurutmu ?"

Dengan cepat Jaeya mencubit pipinya, tapi kemudian dia memekik kesakitan. "Aku selamat ?" ungkap Jaeya senang.

Kemudian Jaeya menatap lelaki tersebut yang kini sudah berdiri menepuk – nepuk celana belakangnya. Dilihatnya lelaki itu dari atas kebawah yang pakaiannya hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali matanya yang sipit.

Jaeya pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kamsha…"

Baru saja Jaeya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya tiba – tiba lelaki tersebut mengangkat telfon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"H…hei, siapa namamu" panggil Jaeya disaat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu tiba – tiba pergi dari hadapannya. Dan masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam metalic.

"TERIMA KASIH" teriak Jaeya saat mobil berwarna biru metalic tersebut melewatinya dengan kecepatan kencang.

Jaeya mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat tangannya yang sedikit lecet akibat gesekan ke trotoar.

"Eh"

Dilihat kebawah melihat suatu benda yang keras berada tepat di bawah sepatunya. Perlahan Jaeya mengangkat kakinya. Dilihatnya sebuah benda bulat, perlahan ia berjongkong mengambil benda tersebut.

"Liontin" lirihnya.

"Omo" pekik Jaeya terkejut saat liotin tersebut terbuka.

Ditatapnya isi liotin tersebut yang bertuliskan JB. "JB ?" tanya Jaeya sendirinya. "Justin Bieber begitu ?" Jaeya masih menatap bingung isi liontin tersebut.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat Jaeya merinding. Gadis ini segera mengeratkan jaketnya kembali "Kenapa musim panas ada cuaca dingin seperti ini" keluhnya.

-oo-

"Aku pulang"

Jeaya memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya ayahnya melihatnya anaknya pergi lebih lama dari yang ia perhitungkan.

Jaeya kontan melihat ayahnya dengan gugup. "Eh tadi supermarketnya tidak mempunyai uang kecil untuk kembalian jadi harus menunggu uang di tukar sebentar" Jaeya beralasan.

Ayahnya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu segeralah tidur. Besok bukannya kau harus mendaftar kesekolah baru mu"

"Baiklah Appa" jawab Jaeya dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

-oo-

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan sarkatis. "Tumben kau mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Cih beruntung aku mengucapkan terima kasih" tanganya tergerak seperti memukul kepala Jinyoung.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Jinyoung ketus.

Saat Jinyoung hendak menekan pedal gas mobilnya. Tiba – tiba Jaebum memanggil dirinya.

"Hei Jinyoung"

"Apa lagi" jawab Jinyoung dengan malas.

"Besok cepat datang" kemudian Jaebum tersenyum miring kepada Jinyoung.

"TERSERAH KU ITU SEKOLAHKU" ucap Jinyoung keras melalui kaca mobilnya. Dan segera menekan pedal gasnya meninggalkan Jaebum.

"Uhuk! Uhuk ! Sialan" makinya sambil mengibas – ngibaskan debu yang di tinggalkan Jinyoung kepadanya.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak seketika saat dia merabah lehernya.

"Dimana ?" tanyanya panik.

Dibangkitkannya tubuhnya. Di rogohnya jaketnya berharap ada di diantara kantung jaketnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Di rogohnya juga kantung – kantung celana nya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil juga. Dengan cepat darahnya berdesir.

"Dimana kalungnya"

-oo-

Jam menunjukan 12.05 tapi Jaeya tak kunjung tidur. Pikiran masih melayang memikir siapa yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Sial !" dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku masih memikir lelaki itu" tangan nya bergerak ke laci disamping tempat tidurnya. "Tapi tidak mungkin aku menyimpan ini" di angkatnya liotin tersebut.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya" ucap Jaeya mantab. Kemudian matanya melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"OMO!OMO! pekiknya.

"Sudah jam 12"

"Ayo tidur Jaeya, besok kau akan telat bangun" Jaeya segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung memicingkan matanya.

-oo-

"Pagi Appa" sapa Jaeya melihat ayahnya di dapur dengan apron yang sedang memasak.

"Pagi anakku. Sudah siap untuk tes pendaftaran di sekolah barumu ?" ayahnya datang membawa sepiring yang berisikan omelet.

"I'm ready" Jaeya menggosok – gosokan tangannya sambil menatap penuh nafsu omelet di depan matanya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Jaeya menoleh "Eh"

"Tangan mu kenapa ?" dilihatnya tangan Jaeya penuh dengan plester.

"Oh ini. Tadi kepeleset waktu mandi" cengir Jaeya. Tentu saja dia bohong, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa ia semalam hampir mati.

" ck kenapa dirimu ceroboh sekali ?"

"Sudah cepatkan habiskan sarapan mu Appa akan mengantarmu"

-oo-

Tepat di gerbang sekolah Royal. Jaeya menatap sekolah ini dengan menganga.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat langsung sekolah ini" ucapnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit gugup ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah ini.

"Maaf nona ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Jaeya di kagetkan oleh pria paru baya dengan seragam satpam.

"Eh ini, saya ingin mendaftar disekolah ini. Dimana ruang pendaftarannya ?"

Satpam tersebut tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti saya"

Rasa takjubnya tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja. Di tatapnya setiap inci koridor yang ia lewati saat menuju ruangan pendaftaran.

"Benar – benar indah sekolah ini" batinnya.

Jaeya menatap gugup pintu kaca yang bertuliskan "REGISTRY CLASS " tanganya bergetar saat mengangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Di teguknya ludahnya kasar.

.

TOK‼ TOK‼

"Masuk"

Perlahan dibukanya kenop pintu tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu ?" pertanyaan yang menyambut kedatangan Jaeya. Mata Jaeya langsung tertuju ke papan nama yang bertuliskan Im Daa hee Petugas Pendaftaran.

"Saya ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini" jawab Jaeya sopan.

"Bisa saya lihat berkasnya" tanya pegawai tersebut. Dengan cepat Jaeya menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya.

"Ini formulirnya tolong diisi" Jaeya segera mengambil formulir tersebut.

-oo-

Pegawai yang bernama Im Daa Hee tersebut melirik Jaeya dari bilik kacamatanya.

"Jalur test ?" tanyanya ragu sembari menatap Jaeya.

Jaeya lantas tersenyum lalu menjawab "Ya"

"Jarang sekali ada yang memakai jalur testing untuk masuk sekolah ini" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saya"

-oo-

Jaeya gadis ini bolak balik melirik jam tangannya. "kenapa lama sekali" keluhnya menunggu hasil testnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap pegawai daa hee kepada Jaeya.

"Selamat anda mulai besok bisa bersekolah disekolah ini" jelasnya pegaiwai Daa Hee kepada Jaeya.

Gadis ini diam terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia bis masuk ke sekolah elit ini.

"Benarkah ?" lirihnyanya tak percaya.

"Heem.. Dan besok jangan sampai telat di hari pertama sekolah anda" diserahkannya berkas – berkas yang di perlukan untuk bersekolah disini kepada gadis ini.

"T- terima kasih"

"Sama – sama " balas pegawai Daa Hee dengan senyuman hangat.

-oo-

Gadis ini menatap seragam yang masih terbungkus plastik bening yang berada di tangannya.

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Teriak Jaeya tanpa memperdulikan murid murid sekolah ini yang menatapnya heran.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MASUK SEKOLAH INI. KYAAAAAAAA" jeritnya lagi dengan senang.

Lalu di peluk – peluk kantung plastik yang berisi seragam tersebut dengan erat.

-oo-

Jam beker mengusik pagi nya Jaeya. Dengan malas – malasan ia mematikan benda yang bernyaring tersebut.

"first class" Lirihnya senang. Dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dan tak berapa lama terdengar percikan air.

Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya.

"Akhirnya aku memakai seragam ini" ungkapnya dengan senang. Di rapikannya jas seragamnya yang sudah berulang kali ia rapikan.

"Jaeya ayo sarapan" samar – samar suara ayah memanggil Jaeya untuk segera ke ruang makan.

"Himnae Jaeya" gadis ini menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-oo-

Sudah sekian detik Jaeya menatap gerbang sekolah barunya. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. Dipejamkannya matanya sambil menarik nafas.

TIN!TIN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil membuat Jaeya terlonjak kaget.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan"

Perlahan ia buka matanya. Ditolehkannya kebelakang. Dilihatnya mobil merk ferrari berwarna merah sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa diam saja. minggir" ucap Jaebum sang pemilik mobil yang kepalanya sudah menyembul keluar dari jendela mobilnya.

Diputarnya badannya agar menghadap sempurna menatap mobil yang berada di belakanganya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya.

"Lewat atas" ucap Jaeya dengan cuek.

Mendengar ucapan Jaeya, Jaebum dibuat mendadak jengkel olehnya. Ditariknya kembali kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun keluar. Di datanginya Jaeya berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya.

"Hei. Ini bukan jalanmu. Jangan seenaknya berdiri disini. Kau menghalangi jalan"

"Ya, ini juga bukan jalanmu. Apa dirimu tidak bisa jalan lewat sampingku hah ?"

"Melewati sisi samping mu ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau mobil mahalku harus bergesak dengan pagar ini.

"Kenapa malah menatapku ?" tanya Jaebum karena gadis ini menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau minggir bagaimana ?" tantang Jaeya.

Jaebum berdecak. "Kau menantangku ? Kau tidak tahu aku siapa hah ?"

"Memangnya kau siapa ?" tantang gadis ini.

Jaebum mengusap dagunya. Dicondongkannya wajahnya menatap gadis ini. "Sebaiknya kau minggir"

"Tidak"

Jaebum tersenyum miring ke gadis ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Jaeya dan masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

Jaebum menekan dalam – dalam pedal gas mobilnya. Sedangkan gadis ini ? Jaeya awalnya biasa saja tapi kemudian perlahan memundurkan langkahnya melihat mobil itu mengeluarkan suara deruman yang sangat keras.

"Kyaaaa"

Jerit Jaeya sambil menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan laju angin melewatinya begitu saja dengan cepat.

Perlahan Jaeya membuka tangkupan tangan di wajahnya. Dilihatnya mobil tersebut sudah masuk ke arae parkiran.

"Sialan" desisnya.

-oo-

Seorang lelaki imut berjalan sendirian dengan santainya di koridor menuju lokernya.

"Bambam"

Lelaki bernama Bambam itu menoleh. Didapatnya Yugyeom setengah berlari menujunya.

"Sendirian ?" Bambam mencari keberadaan sepupunya Yugyeom yang tak lain Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung hyung, susah di bangunkan. Katanya nanti saja dia datang" ungkap Yugyeom.

Bambam yang mendengarnya mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya aku malas sekali untuk sekolah hari ini. Kau taukan hari ini…." Yugyeom menghentikan celotehannya. Melihat Bambam yang tidak mendengarnya. Bambam malah diam membaca sebuah surat yang sudah ada di dalam lokernya.

Pelan – pelan Yugyoem mencondongkan wajahnya melihat surat yang di baca Bambam.

"Dari secret admirer mu ?" tanya Yugyeom.

Bambam hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca isi surat yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

Setelah membacanya Bambam melipat dan menaru kembali di lokernya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa dia ?"

"Siapa ? Yang mengirim surat itu ?" Bambam menatap Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim surat tersebut"

Yugyeom tampak berfikir. "Gampang saja. Tanya saja sama seluruh siswi disekolah ini siapa yang mengirimnkan surat untukmu"

Bambam menatap Yugyeom dengan dingin.

"Kenapa menatapku" Yugyeom beringsut mundur.

Bambam mendekat ke Yugyeom dan menepuk bahu kanannya "Kau terlalu polos teman"

-oo-

KRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG~

Tepat jam 07.30 bel sekolah berbunyi. Mau tak mau para siswa dan siswi disini memasuki kelasnya. Begitu juga Jaeya, sebentar lagi dia kan memasuki kelas barunya.

"Jaeya mari masuk" panggil Shin ssaem yang tidak lain merupakan wali kelas, kelas ini.

Perlahan dilangkahkanya kakinya memasuki ruang kelas barunya.

"Perhatian. Hari ini kita kedantangan teman baru. Jaeya silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Ditegakkannya badannya dan tersenyum "Perkenalkan saya Song Jaeya, pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya" lalu Jaeya membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaeya-shi kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di samping Jikyung" Shin ssaem menunjuk bangku tepat di samping gadis yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Ah.. terima kasih ssaem" ucap Jaeya.

Jikyung menatap Jaeya yang sudah duduk tepat disamping kanannya. Ditatapnya gadis ini dari atas kebawah.

Merasa di tatap aneh. Jaeya lantas bertanya "Ada yang aneh ?" tanya.

Jikyung menggeleng "Tidak" kemudian ditolehkannya kembali pandangannya ke buku pelajarannya.

"Song Jaeya" ucap Jaeya tiba – tiba membuat Jikyung kembali menatapnya.

"Ahn Jikyung" ucap Jikyung pelan.

"Mari berteman" Jaeya menyodorkan tangannya ke Jikyung. Jikyung menatapnya heran.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Jikyung akhirnya dengan senyuman tipis.

-oo-

PLETAK‼

Sebuah pensil mengenai kepala Jaebum dengan sempurna. Lamunan Jaebum buyar seketika. Dilihat kesamping. Didapatnya Jinyoung yang entah kapan datangnya kini sedang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sialan" desis Jaebum mendelik marah menatap Jinyoung. Bukannya takut. Jinyoung malah berhigh five dengan Jackson.

KRIIIINNGG~

Bel istirahat yang membuat seisi kelas serentak menghela nafas lega karena menjalani proses belajar yang membosankan.

"Aaaahhh" teriak Jackson dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini memilik guru membosankan seperti dia" Jackson memandang guru sejarah yang baru saja keluar.

"APA KAU BILANG" Ucap Jinyoung yang merasa tersindir. Ya bagaimana pun sekolah ini milik keluarganya. Dengan cepat Jackson menoleh ke Jinyoung lalu menyengir "Ah..hehehe hanya bercanda" elak Jackson.

Jaebum berjalan ke arah Jinyoung dan Jackson sambil mengelus – ngelus perutnya.

"Hamil" ucap Jackson cepat.

PLETAK!

Pukulan hangat diterima Jackson di kepalanya. Jaebum memutar bola matanya "Lapar bodoh"

Jinyoung yang diantara mereka malah tertawa melihat Jackson meringis kesakitan. "Ayo aku juga lapar" ucapnya.

-oo-

Jaeya menyusun bukunya dengan cepat setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Rasanya ia ingin cepat – cepat ke kantin. Ia sangat lapar sekarang ini. Tapi niat ingin cepat ke kantinnya sirna begitu saja. Saat ia tau, dia masih baru disini. Diliriknya Jikyung yang dengan santai menyusun pulpen dan buku – bukunya.

"Emm.. Jikyung" panggilnya agak ragu. Jikyung pun menoleh ke arah Jaeya.

"Bisa temani aku ke kantin. Aku sangat lapar" ujar Jaeya setengah merengek. Jikyung malah menatapnya diam. Jikyung sangat jarang ke kantin. Malah sangat jarang sekali. Ia lebih memilih di kelas atau di perpustakan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya. Tapi, melihat wajah Jaeya yang memelas. Jikyung menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kontan saja Jaeya tersenyum senang.

"Wah makanannya banyak sekali" desis Jaeya tak percaya. Mata Jaeya tak hentinya melihat – melihat makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Binggung memilih makanannya ?" tanya Jikyung disamping Jaeya yang sedang memilih makanan juga. Dan akhirnya pandangan Jaeya terhenti di tumpukan cake chocochips dengan saus bluberry

"Aku juga seperti mu saat dulu saat menjadi siswa disini" ungkap Jikyung.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa sekolah disini" jelas Jaeya yang sedang memilih menimang – menimang susu antara rasa coklat atau strawberry.

"Tidak menyangka disini ?" tanya Jaeya yang masih binggung memilih susu.

"Yang coklat lebih enak" Jikyung memberi pilihan ke Jaeya. Kemudian Jikyung pergi duluan meninggalkan Jaeya.

"Maksudmu tidak menyangka sekolah disini ?" Jaeya mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jikyung tersenyum ke Jaeya. "Aku bisa bersekolah disini dengan beasiswa penuh"

Jaeya menatap Jikyung takjub sampai mulutnya menganga "WOW"

"Kalau kau ? Bagaimana bisa masuk sekolah ini"

Jaeya memasukan cake coklat kemulutnya "Jalur test". Kini malah Jikyung yang menatapnya takjub. "Sangat jarang sekali masuk sekolah ini lewat jalur test" ungkapnya.

"Jikyung coba kau ceritakan tentang sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya tentang murid – murid disini" dengan mulut penuh Jaeya bertanya ke Jikyung sehingga gadis ini tertawa kecil melihat Jaeya.

"Jangan berbicara sambil makan" jelas Jikyung. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang murid sekolah ini. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpus. Tapi yang aku tahu_" Jikyung menghentikan ucapanya sambil memandang ke pintu masuk kantin ini.

"Di sekolah ini ada 7 siswa yang sangat terkenal. Mulai dari wajahnya, kekayaannya sampai kelakuan nya" lanjut Jikyung.

Jaeya menatap Jikyung heran. "Maksudmu" dikerutkan keningnya. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jikyung.

Jikyung menunjuk garpunya ke arah utara. Dimana yang maksudnya sedang duduk berkumpul di satu meja.

Mata Jaeya seketika membesar. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada siswa setampan itu. Disekolah dulu tidak ada yang setampan mereka.

"Yang berambut coklat yang sedang memainkan ponsel itu namanya Mark keturanan Taiwan . Pindahan dari US saat tingkat 1. Dan dia setingkat dengan kita. Yang aku dengar dia paling pendiam diantara mereka. Lalu disampingnya yang berambut hitam yang sedang tertawa itu Jinyong lebih tepatnya Park Jinyoung. Dia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia terkenal dengan tingkah yang suka – suka tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Selanjutnya yang disampingnya itu Jackson Wang. Seluruh sekolah tahu kalau dia playboy"

"Playboy ?" Jaeya menatap Jikyung. Jikyung menganggauk pelan. "Dia suka menggoda siswi – siswi disini dan mantannya juga banyak. Lalu didepannya itu Choi Youngjae. Sang ketua osis. Dia tingkat dua. Selanjutnya itu Bambam"

"Ada kebebasan mewarnai rambut ?" Jaeya menatap heran warna rambut Bambam.

"Semenjak Jinyoung masuk sekolah ini peraturan berubah. Lebih tepatnya hanya berubah untuk dia dan teman – temannya". Jaeya mengangguk. "Tapi dia imut" Jaeya tersenyum seraya menatap Bambam.

"Ya dia memang imut" aku Jikyung lalu ikut tersenyum. "Dan itu itu" tunjuk Jaeya yang berada di samping Bambam.

"Kim Yugyeom ia sepupu kandung Jinyoung. Semua murid disini tau kalau Yugyeom anak yang paling baik diantara mereka. Dan yang terakhir itu Im Jaebum"

Seketika Jaeya membulatkan matanya. Dia yang tadi pagi… batin gadis ini.

"Menurut cerita yang lain ia sombong dan suka menghambur – hamburkan uang. Aku tidak tahu pasti dia seperti itu. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung"

"Jaeya.. " panggil Jikyung tapi Jaeya tidak menoleh kearahnya. Jikyung ikutan melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Jaeya. "Hei" kini Jikyung menepuk bahunya. "Haah" dengan cepat Jaeya menoleh ke Jikyung.

"Kau suka dengan Jaebum ya" tebak Jikyung asal. Jaeya menatap Jikyung terkejut. "Suka ?"

"Kau melamun menatapnya"

Jaeya malah diam menatap Jikyung "Apa mereka sebegitu populernya " Jaeya benar – benar penasaran.

"Dan banyak guru – guru yang angkat tangan dengan kelakuan sesuka mereka. Dan itu setau ku". Jeaya menatap Jikyung dengan tatapan kurang puas "Kenapa harus setaumu "

Jikyung, gadis ini tersenyum. "Aku jarang bergaul dengan yang lain. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpus. Lebih memilih belajar ketimbang bergosip tidak jelas. Mengetahui mereka karena diceritakan oleh murid yang lain"

Jaeya pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Saran. Jangan bermasalah kepada mereka. Kecuali kau anak populer disekolah ini"

Jikyung dan Jaeya melanjutkan makannya tapi entah kenapa pandangan Jaeya tidak lepas dari Jaebum.

-oo-

5 menit yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tapi Jaebum tetap duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil merenung. Lebih tepatnya merenung tentang liotin ibu yang hilang.

"Haaaaiiissshhh dimana liontin itu hilang" diacaknya rambutnya dengan kesal.

Drrrtttt~

Dengan malas diambilnya ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat Jinyounh. Dengan cepat Jaebum membalasnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaeya sambil membungkuk. Gadis ini keluar dari ruang adminitrasi sekolah. Dilihatnya sekolahnya sudah sepi.

Sambil berjalan kearah gerbang bibirnya komat – kamit membaca isi kertas yang dipegangnya. Sampai – sampai ia tak tahu kalau ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan" ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya dengan keras.

Jaeya pun mendongak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Air mukanya terkejut melihat siapa yang didepannya. Jaebum. Batin gadis ini.

Jaebum yang awalnya kesal kini semakin kesal. "Kau bukannya yang tadi pagi" tunjuk Jaebum.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaeya berpaling lalu berlari menjauh dari Jaebum tanpa meminta maaf. Tapi sayang, gerakannya kurang cepat. kini tangan Jaebum sudah menarik tangannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi minta maaf terlebih dahulu" Jaebum menatap Jaeya dengan bengis.

"M-minta maaf ?"

"Kau sudah menabrak ku"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sudah tau aku jalan menunduk. Kenapa tidak lewat samping" Jaeya bersikukuh.

Jaebum berdecak. "Intinya kau tetap salah. Karena kau yang menabrakku"

Karena tak mau mengambil pusing Jaeya pun berniat meminta maaf "Aku minta maag telah menabrakmu" ucapnya cuek. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku" pinta Jeaya.

"Tidak" Jaebum menjawab dengan cepat. Jaeya menatap Jaebum dengan terkejut.

"Kau harus meminta maaf dengan sopan"

"Apa tadi kurang sopan ?" Jaeya menatap Jaebum dengan kesal. Jaebum mengangguk pelan. Gadis ini menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maaf telah menabrakmu" ucap Jaeya dengan lembut. Yang pasti telah ia buat – buat.

Jaebum pun melepaskan tangannya. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi" usir Jaebum. Kekesalan Jaeya semakin menjadi. Di tatapnya lelaki ini dengan benci. "Ia aku pergi sipit" kemudian Jaeya berlari meninggalkan Jaebum yang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hei… mau kemana kau" teriaknya menggema di koridor yang sepi ini.

Bukannya menjawab Jaeya malah memelet lidahnya sambil berlari kearah gerbang.

"Sialan. Siapa dia. Berani – beraninya dia " keluh Jaebum dengan emosi.

-oo-

Jaebum menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya ke kasur Jinyoung.

"Hei.." panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Dilihatnya kesamping teman – temannya sedang heboh melihat sesuatu. Merasa penasaran. Jaebum bangkit dan melihat apa yang dilihat teman – temannya.

"Ada apa sih" tanyanya setengah menggerutu.

"Ada anak baru hyung" Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum.

"Cantik ya " ucap Jackson dan diangguki semangat oleh Jinyoung. Retina Jaebum membesar melihat nama yang tertera di laptop Jinyoung.

"Song Jaeya" lirihnya menyeringai.

Tapi ada satu diantara mereka yang melihat tajam kearah layar datar tersebut.

**TBC **

**Bonjour … **

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ff nista ini. dan pandakim mengharap koment dari kalian semua. No silent reader gais**

**Kamsia~**


End file.
